Blind
by Percy2217
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed. By whom you ask? You'll just have to read and find at. There are some MAJOR OC's in this one. As well as a new twist, blindness. Rated M just because I don't know where I'm going with this story as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I've noticed a new type of stories in the Percy Jackson fandom, Percy being blind. Before this little twist is over used, I'm going to try for a great story. So, here it goes.**

It's funny how when the world goes dim, you can see more light. How when you become blind, you can finally see.

"Brick by brick! That was my promise! I will tear down Olympus brick by brick!" The voice of Kronos could be heard as Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and I gathered ourselves after almost falling of Olympus because of the dissolving skybridge. Farther into Olympus a golden temple exploded in to a pile of bricks and gold.

"That was a temple to Artemis. He'll pay for that" she grumbled under her breath.

"We need to keep moving, he's getting close to the throne room!" I shouted over the chaos of the city being demolished.

"Couldn't we for once go away from the explosions and very dangerous Titan?" Grover said. But we weren't paying attention as we sprinted to the throne room.

"Of course not." Grover grumbled as he clip-clopped after us.

We were half way to the throne room passing under the statues to Zeus and Hera when a terrible yearn was heard as the stone Hera tilted and started to fall.

"Look out!" Yelled Thalia, pushing us out of the way as the statue collapsed on her.

"Thalia!" Screamed Annabeth. When the dust cleared Thalia was there coughing.

"Defeated by a stupid statue, embarrassing." she said trying to tug her foot out from under the stone Hera.

"It's Hera!" Annabeth exclaimed. "She had it out for me ever since last summer!"  
I tried to push the statue off but it would take a dozen cyclops to move this statue.

"Percy, just go, I'll be fine. Go kick some Titan but for me." She said, she didn't look so sure but we were wasting time, Kronos was probably at the throne room.

"Let's go guys, Thalia, we'll be back for you." I said as I turned to sprint for the throne room.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled after us.

We reached the throne room where the giant doors that usually marked the entrance where off there hinges on the floor crumpled like they had been hit by a cruise ship. Inside Kronos was swinging his scythe looking as if he was trying to decide which throne he would destroy first. Close by Ethan was trying to stay clear of his masters arches. Neither Lady Hestia nor Rachel where anywhere to be seen.

"I wonder which Olympian throne I should destroy first." the Titan lord wondered out loud. Ethan became aware of our presence and beckoned to his master as Kronos turned to face us. "Ahh, Jackson, you have arrived. But alas, it is too late. I have made it to the throne room, Typhon is just across the Hudson, and you are alone."

"I am never alone, I have my friends with me and with them, I simply can't lose." I said confidently. But something was off, I could feel it, and the feeling was only enhanced when Kronos smiled.

" You think so, do you? You will find Perseus that no one can be trusted in life. Not even the ones you hold closest. Look at me. I was the son of Ouranos. His favorite child, then I betrayed him. Later, I took my sister as my wife. I myself was betrayed by my wife and son. So you see, there is no one you can trust. Because if there is one thing I have learned, it's that all beings work for their own good. Whether it be titans, gods, demigods, family, friends, _those you love_." There was something about the way he said those you love, almost as if he knew something I didn't, but I can't dwell on that now," Pride and ambition get to everyone. But enough talk, you are dying now!" He said as he got in a defensive stance.

"Alright grandpa, you asked for it!" I said. I got into my stance about a yard away from him. Are swords touched. We pause for a second, pondering our first move, and waiting till the other made a move, till finally, he made the first strike.

He swung his scythe in a sweeping action around his head from my right. I caught the blade with my sword and in the same motion, turned into a round house kick, and hit him straight in the mouth. He stumbled back, but I didn't give up my assault and followed my initial attack with several more combos. Keeping him on the defensive, I got a quick respite to see what else was going on around the room. Annabeth was handling Ethan, but she couldn't put to much power into her swings because of her arm. Grover was playing his reed pipes, which is when I noticed the grass growing on the throne room floor and something that looked suspiciously like roots, trying to grow around Kronos's feet. But due to his constant movement they never took hold.

A wave of force hammered me out of nowhere and sent me flying all the way to the other side of the massive throne room, landing right at the foot of my fathers throne.

"Ah, this one will make excellent kindling for my new hearth." He said stomping over to me. I definitely wasn't going to let that happen. I jumped up to my feet and charged at him. But as I charged, time slowed down around me. Kronos was playing with me again. He was just standing there swinging his scythe back and forth waiting for me to reach him.

" It's over Mister Jackson, the gods have been defeated finally." He said pointing to the hearth where an Iris message was playing in the coals. The gods were still fighting the storm monster near the Hudson River.

In the distance I heard Grover begin to play a lively tune that began to fill me with energy and I started to break the time spell. Kronos didn't notice as he was still staring at the image intently. But something was missing in the air, a sound I hadn't heard for quite a while. And the lack of whatever it was, was unnerving, I couldn't figure it out. I pushed it out of my mind and turned back to the image.

Typhon was just crossing the river when a massive horn resounded throughout the air, so loud, I wasn't sure if I was hearing it through the image or all the way from the scene itself. The horn was the call of the ocean, the conch. The water churned for a moment before it exploded with humongous cyclops, merman, and all the creatures of the sea. Leading them was my father now at full strength as he should be, and...Tyson! He was so big now at full height, easily as large as his cyclops brothers and he was bellowing swing an anchor while he charge the king of monsters.

"Now my family, strike for Olympus!" My father bellowed to the Olympians as he threw his power filled trident at the Giant, hitting him in the throat as golden ichor spewed from his throat and the trident flew back to my dad's hand. Immediately after a bright light flashed through the seen and a deafening boom was heard as Zeus blasted Typhon with his master bolt, followed by a bombardment of silver and golden arrows from the archer twins. Athena flew in and stabbed the giant, followed by a blast of energy from Hera, Demeter, Hermes, and Aphrodite. Finsihing the assault Ares flew in and stabbed the giant in the heart, dragging his sword down to its waist and jumping off back onto his chariot. Quickly, the cyclops threw their chains around Typhon, tying him up and pulling him down with their wait. The king of monsters fell into the sea where my dad made a tunnel of water straight to Tartarus.

"No!" Exclaimed Kronos with a furious face he swiped threw the image. He turned to me fuming and pointed at me with his sword. "You will pay for this Jackson. Dearly." He swung at me just as the time spell broke thanks to Grover and I dodged. His momentum carried him into Hephaestus's throne and alarms went off as lighting shot out from the throne. Catching Kronos straight in the face. I risked a scan of the room to check on my friends and what I saw, both confused and scared me.

Annabeth was standing over an unconscious Ethan, with a knife to Grover's throat. "Annabeth what are you doing?" I exclaimed, dread setting in. All of a sudden, Kronos's comment about not trusting those I love made sense.

"You thought I ever was your friend. You stupid fool. I've been playing you the whole time. You were just to blind to see it. I stole the bolt. I poisoned the Thalias tree. I jumped off the cliff the manticore in purpose, I kept us going in circles in the Labyrinth. Silena was never the spy, I was, I framed her, had Hecate place fake memories in her head, made her think she was a spy. No one ever suspected the goody goody blonde that was the best friend of 'Perseus Jackson'" she said making my name sound like poison in her mouth. My heart broke, I... I LOVED this girl, and she had put innocent Silena in the line of fire just to get away. She had sabotaged us through out the whole war, gotten my friends killed. I felt Kronos behind me still trying to get up but I could only think of one question.

"Why?" I asked close to tears.

"Why does anyone do anything Percy. Power! The titans promised me power and I accepted. Who wouldn't?"

I couldn't speak, and barely could breath, my whole body was in pain, my mortal point was severed, and Achilles said that it was that one thing that kept me mortal. If I lose my point, I lose my invulnerability. Annabeth, my point to the mortal world, had betrayed me. "I... I loved you." I said.

" But I most certainly did not love you Perseus. Now say goodbye to Grover here." She said getting ready to slit Grover's throat. I was NOT going to let that happen, so I threw the only thing in my hand.

My sword flew across the room and hit her right in the wrist, severing her hand from her knife. Her screams filled the air as she clutched her wrist. Grover scampered away pulling Ethan with him. But I had no time to think about it as Kronos had finely recovered from being shocked by the lighting bolt. His sword came in a downward arch straight for my face. I tried to dodge but couldn't get away from the whole of the scythe. The very tip struck across my eyes and the world went black.

I wasn't asleep, I could still here the hearth, still feel the pain and feel the cold floor of the throne room. I was alive but not for long. The blade was sapping my life from the cut. I couldn't see anything, but I couldn't let Kronos win. I felt for my pen in my pocket and pulled it out uncapping it and I heard my sword spring to life. I had to hold him off for as long as I could till the gods got here. I raised my sword in a defensive position just in time to block a powerful downward strike. I rolled to the left and sliced where I thought his leg was. I missed and spun into my stance in time to block another swipe but again his scythe cut me, this time vertically across my left eye.

I felt a kick to my chest and again I went sprawling across the room. I looked up but now I noticed something different with my sight. I could see an outline that I figured was Kronos walking towards me. I saw Grover being held back by what looked like Ethan, and Annabeth still on the floor clutching her arm. Annabeth's knife was right near me so I clutched it. With my sword I stood wearily and faced the Titan Lord.

"Now Perseus Jackson, you will die, without a friend, without a love, and without your sight. Goodbye Perseus, say hello to my friends in the pit." He raised his sword arm for the final blow. As I saw the outline of his hand comedown I sliced at his hand. He was still invulnerable but, I shocked him with that block. I continued on the offensive, judging where his sword was by the position of the outlining of his arm. I could tell he was surprised but it didn't last when I rapped him on the top of his head with the flat of my blade. He hit the ground. I kneeled down and put my weight on my sword.

"Percy. Help...please. I can barely control him. He is getting ready to unleash his true form. Give me the dagger, only I can stop him. He'll stop you. I can barely keep him under control. Please... Give me a chance to do something right for once." He begged me from on the floor. I took the dagger from where I have it in my belt and slid it to him. I saw him grab the spot on the floor where I thought the dagger was and he raised his arm simultaneously rising to his knees. He held the his arm with the knife above his head, as I stood before him, unable to defend myself.

He then raised his other arm, and stabbed himself in the armpit. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was his Achilles "heel". Even through my blindness, I could see the silhouette in front of me glow and then faded. As the outline of Luke fell to the ground. I collapsed as well. Right next to him. Luke. Who I thought was my enemy from the beginning, ended up being the one to save us.

"Thank...you Per-cy." He whispered with his final breath.

I smiled at him," You were a hero in the end Luke." I turned towards where Annabeth should be and wasn't really surprised to see it empty. Another problem for another day. It will be handled in time. I leaned back facing the ceiling and closed my eyes. Finally, some peace after this long war. I felt a warm sensation from the thrones and assumed it was the gods coming to "save the day". _A little late_ I thought wryly. As the world faded I smelt a familiar sea breeze smell and a comfortable warm feeling over me before fading to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I awoke with the worst headache of my demigod life. "Oh my gods that hurts." I muttered to myself as I put my hands to my head. As my hand made contact with my face I finally felt the bandages around my head covering my eyes. That's why I can't see then I thought as I sat up.

I was in a bed in what felt like a room. I could smell coffee in the air and movement from somewhere to my left and below me. So I was on the top floor of wherever I was and it smelled friendly because I highly doubt that Kronos and the Titans would be making coffee while I sit up here bandaged and unable to see. The thought of that made me smile.

My smile faltered as soon as the events of the throne room came rushing back to me. Kronos, me being cut in the eyes, Annabeth... that b $#% that betrayed all of us for power. She will have to be dealt with eventually but for now, I need a break. I smiled at the thought of me cutting her hand off. I know, I know, your probably thinking "wow dude, your happy about cutting off a girls hand" but seriously, if that girl got many of your good friends killed, frame another innocent person, then tried to get you killed you would think of her as dirt to. As I sat there wondering about life and such the door opened and I felt heat pour in from the door, it wasn't a harsh heat like Hyperion but it wasn't a soft heat like Hestia so that left one person.  
"Hey Apollo, what's hangin?" I asked him. There was an uncomfortable silence before he finally responded. Probably because he didn't expect me to be able to tell it was him since I'm blind.

"Hey Percy, I didn't expect you to be up so soon. Seeing as you got... You know what that's not important. What is important is that your awake and alright." He said but he was leaving out something. I decided not to push him though I figured he had a pretty tough time lately.

"Where is everyone? Are they alright? Did you get Thalia out from under the statue? Did the campers make it through the battle? Grover?" I asked rapid fire style.

"There fine, everyone is fine, in fact we are all waiting for you to begin the award ceremony and then the celebration." He answered.

"Well if your waiting for me your behind Fred." I said using the name he gave me so long ago. I swung my legs out from under the covers of the bed and jumped out." Umm, Apollo, am I dressed?"

"Yeah, but still in the clothes from the battle. I managed to heal most of you, but there are a few things that couldn't be helped."

"I'm blind aren't I?" I asked him straightforward

Just as bluntly he said," Yes Percy and it's beyond my power to heal you."

I didn't say anything I just nodded. I walked towards the sound of his voice and stopped right before I reached him. When I felt he was right I front of me I gave him a hug." Thanks Apollo, for everything."

"Ahh, don't mention it cuz. Just doing my job"

I let go of him and backed away. "Hey Apollo, can you help me get down the stairs?"

He flashed us out and I immediately felt the change in surrounding." Or you could just flash me here."

He chuckled," Alright, you stay here I'll be right back after I gather the council I'll come get you. Don't wander to far." With that he flashed out.

I stood there kinda awkwardly since I couldn't find a bench and I didn't have a stick._Thanks for just leaving me here Apollo._

As I stood there though, I found my self actually being able to see things. It wasn't like sight but I could see objects in a silvery-blue color. As I saw a circular spot of the silvery-blue color with a little of it being shot in the air I began to wander. I reached out to it and I saw what I now identified as a fountain explode into the air. I pulled it towards me and made it swirl in air around me before I returned it back to the stone fountain. I then began to notice people like figures and trees and the grass as I began to realize I could sense the water in living objects. This meant I wasn't completely blind. But if still to find someway to travel in place with no water. As I gathered my surroundings I began to realize I was in a park. I quickly found a bench and waited for Apollo to return.

It wasn't long before I felt the familiar flash on the bench next to me. I used my new found "sight" to make sure it was Apollo and I could see him in a bright gold next to me. This was sooo cool cause I could see everything around me without having to turn!

"Alright Perce, the council is ready in the throne room. Are you?"

"Yeah Apollo, as ready as I'll ever be. Is everyone gone be there?"

"Yep, the camp, hunters, Olympians, and even a red headed mortal that asks waayyy to many questions."

I chuckled at that," Sounds like Rachel crashed the party. Alright, let's get a move on." I said.

We flashed to the throne room and I immediately felt the wave of power rolling off all the immortal beings here. With my newfound sight I could see everyone in the room. Apollo left my side and sat on his throne as I stood in the middle.

"PEEERRRCY!" bleated Grover as he came flying out of the crowd to tackle me. He quickly got up when he realized where we were but then the entire camp came running over to me and we had a big group hug.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" I said sarcastically. We stood there for a couple seconds just glad we were all alive. When we finally dispersed Tyson came over and wrapped me in a hug that broke a bone or two and Thalia came to give me a sisterly hug and I swear I could feel Artemis' glare from the middle of the room.

When finally everyone was done giving me hugs and congrats Zeus cleared his throat." Right, so heros. Congratulations on your victory over the Titan Lord and his forces. And congratulations to the gods on a battle well fought against Typhon. Without my brother Hades to defend Olympus and without my brother Poseiden it would have been...difficult—."

"Difficult? Brother?" My dad asked in an innocent voice.

"Fine, impossible to defeat Typhon. Now, with that out of the way, we shall honor the heros that deeds stood out amongst those that fought in the battle for Manhattan."

Ares rose from his seat," Clarisse La Rue!" He said and Clarisse rose from here position on the floor. She bowed to Zeus and then knelt at her fathers feet.

"For your courage and prowess in battle, you are rewarded with a new spear, and set of armor." Ares said. Clarisse nodded as she rose and nodded rising and returning to her spot with a big smile on her face.

"Nico Di Angelo." Athena announced as she rose from her seat and surprising us all. When Nico had bowed to The Lord of the skies and then Athena she began," Without your valiant effort to convince Lord hades to aid us in the war, superior tactics to turn a losing battle to a winning one in the final battle, and unswerving loyalty to his family we would not all be standing here today. For your service you have are extreme gratitude and we turn to your father for your reward."

Hades rose and facing Nico he spoke," My son, I grant you the title of supreme commander over my army answerable only to me, a new sword and armor, and my blessing."

After Nico came Thalia, she was congratulated and promised help with filling the ranks of the hunters again. Grover was given the title of lord of the wild and the Cabin counselor so were each thanked and given new weapons and half-blessings.

"Perseus Jackson, my son and champion, savior of Olympus, defeater of Hyperion, and Bane of Kronos." Thalia and Nico came over to guide me to the thrones, still thinking I'm blind, but I stopped them. I walked normally up to Zeus' throne and bowed to him. I turned Hades and bowed, then to Hestia who nodded her head to me, and finally knelt at my fathers throne.

"Perseus Jackson through your sacrifice, bravery, unswerving loyalty, superior tactics and combat prowess you have achieved what no other hero has before you. You have defeated the Titan Lord of time and defended Olympus with fewer then a hundred troops against an almost endless horde of enemies. Does anyone here think my son is not worthy?" To my surprise no one protested.

Zeus then spoke up," Then Perseus Jackson, because of your deeds and service to Olympus, you shall be granted one gift."

"Any gift my lord?" I questioned

"Yes, and I know what you'll ask and yes, if you so choose, then you, Perseus Jackson, will become a god."

"God?"

"Apparently a dim-witted god, but yes, a god undying and eternal."

Silence had entered the room and everyone was looking at me expectantly. As I thought about it, I realized there was nothing holding me back, but for some reason, I couldn't accept, I had a feeling I would be needed again. Then I thought of my friends and and cousins. I couldn't leave them and I knew my answer. " No."

"No? You are turning down our generous offer—"

"Don't get me wrong Lord Zeus, I am humbled by your offer, but it's strategically smarter that I don't become a god because I have a feeling I will be needed in the future and I cannot leave my friends to fight in my place. Also I think my wish can be better spent elsewhere. Do you promise to grant my wish?" I respectfully asked him, this would half to be handle very carefully if I was to make it out of here alive.

Zeus looked at me in silence for a while before finally speaking," if your request is within reason then we will honor it."

"Do you swear on the river Styx."

Zeus turned red at this," You do not trust my word?"

"Someone once told me that you should always get a solemn oath." I said surprising everyone when I looked at Hades,

He shrugged saying " Guilty." before attention shifted back to Zeus.

"Fine, we swear on the river Styx that we will grant your wish as long as it is within our power to grant." Thunder sounded sealing the deal.

"I wish that each god and goddess claim their children before the age of thirteen, no more ignoring them—"

"You accuse us of complacency—!" Zeus bellowed.

"No my king, but your children felt abandoned and that is why so many demigods joined Kronos. They felt as if you didn't care about them, your children, a mistake that nearly cost us the war. I also request that all the minor gods be honored too, Hades too."

"Are you calling me a minor god?!" Hades yelled

"No Lord Hades." I quickly said," but your children should not be shunned. I also wish for cabins to be erected for all gods and goddesses so that there is a home for all the children of the gods. That is all."

Ares snorted," Is that it?" He said sarcastically.

"Percy." my dad said," You ask much from us."

"I hold you to your oath."

"The boy is correct." I was surprised to hear the voice coming from Lady Athena's throne, she sounded a bit shakey, no doubt because of her daughters betrayal." Our ignoring our children was a strategic weakness that, as young Perseus stated, almost proved to be our downfall in the war. I approve of the wish."

"All others in favor?" Zeus asked and the whole council raised its hand. "Very well, Perseus Jackson, your wish shall be granted."

"Thank you my Lord." I said beginning to rise from my position but was stopped by Lady Hestia.

"Wait, brother, should we not make it official and give young Perseus the title of champion of Olympus?

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" My father piped up. Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the throne room.

"Yes, I think that would be suitable." He said as he stepped off his throne with his master lot, shrinking to normal size." Kneel Perseus Jackson, son and champion of Poseidon, vanquisher of Hyperion, slayer of a thousand monsters, and bane of Kronos." I kneeled in front of him as he brought his master bolt down slowly to tap me on each shoulder." Now rise Perseus Jackson son and champion of Poseidon, vanquisher of Hyperion, slayer of a thousand monsters, bane of Kronos, and champion of Olympus. You are granted partial immortality, only able to die in battle and your are given my half blessing, you are allowed in my domain and slight control over lightning." He then flashed back to his thrown as each god rose to give me their blessing. From my dad Poseidon I received complete mastery over water. Hades blessed me with the gift of power over the shadows. Hermes blessed me with the gift of stealing, Hephaestus gave me slight understanding over mechanics and immunity over fire, Ares blessed me with enhanced battle prowess, Apollo with medicine, and song, and Dionysus with the gift over madness. Hera blessed me with the "gift of family and marriage" whatever that means. Artemis, archery, animals (particularly wolves), and the "blessing of the moon". Demeter gave me slight power over the harvest and understanding of the sacred law (legit look it up) Aphrodite blessed me and it was not cool, her blessing made a cloud of perfume surround me and she handed me what felt like a mirror, but I just stared at her. "What?" She asked.

" Do you seriously think I'm acting like I'm blind? I asked her and you could hear chuckles from the entire room.

"Oh, sorry Percy, well just know you look almost perfect." She said, I smiled.

"Thank you Aphrodite, but it's the imperfections that make everything so beautiful."

"Maybe so Percy. I also blessed you with the power to see love."

"Thank you again Aphrodite." I said bowing to her. After came Athena's blessing who blessed me with strategy.

"Use the gift wisely" she said then she leaned in closer and dropped her voice to a whisper," I'm sorry about what happened with my daughter, I never knew one of my children would do such a thing."

"Do not worry about it Lady Athena, you are not responsible for your children's actions." she just nodded and flashed back to her throne.

She was the last god so I rose to exit. I turned to walk out of the throne room.

"Honor guard!" my father commanded. The cyclops army of Atlantis made an alleyway to the door for me to walk through.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, savior and champion of Olympus and my big brother." Tyson announced as I walked down the aisle. Shields were banged and roars of approval were heard from the campers and the army as I exited the throne room of the gods.


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later_

**Percy POV**

"Let the festivities begin!" Zeus commanded as everyone cheered. It was a week after the award ceremony and we were now having the celebration for surviving the war on the beach of Camp-Halfblood. My dad had agreed not to sweep anyone away while we were on the beach. I would describe the colors and such but... I'm blind, sorry. All I can tell you is that here were a lot of people and immortals because of all the raw power I could feel. Of course I could still see the people though, just not details.

"Percy my boy!" a loud voice said before I was squeezed into a hug by my dad." Haha, how are you feeling since the war. Has your sight gotten better?" He asked letting me down from the hug.

"No dad, Apollo says its permanent so I won't be able to see." I informed him, I saw his head sag and I could tell he was sad and pitied me. "Dad, don't pity me, I'm fine with it, I fought Kronos blind." He nodded his understanding but his posture was still sad.

Suddenly he straightened," But Percy, why do you act as if you can see perfectly fine? In the throne room, you walked by yourself and even looked at us when we spoke."

I shifted on my heels nervously. Honestly I still didn't understand it myself. Since my dad blessed me with godly power over water I could see even better, with more detail. Like when I was watching the Apollo kids shoot targets the other day, I could see a disturbance in the space between the archer and the target. "Dad, I promise you I can't see normally."  
"What do you mean normally?"

"I mean I can see things in a blueish-silver but I know that my sight is gone. Ever since you blessed me I could see in more detail, but I have no idea how."

Poseidon was quite for a while, deep in thought. Then he walked over to a table and grabbed something, next he waved his hand and summoned something else." Percy, which can you see?" he asked holding the two object in each hand. The one in his left hand he had summoned and I could see it perfectly. It was a plain chalice, but there was something weird about it. I had no idea what was in his other hand so I answer the former.

"I can see the cup in your left hand but whatever is in your right I can't see."

"Interesting, in my right is a cup made of glass. In my left is the same cup but it's made of water. It looks like you can see everything that has water in it. People, animals, plants, water itself, maybe even the humidity in the air."

"That would explain a lot. Like how I could see the arrows from the Apollo the other day. Or I could just about see everything in the woods and not so much in the city."

My father nodded," You should practice this and improve on it. Since this is the only way for you to see, you'll want to be able to see as best you can. Am I right?"

Smiling I said," Yeah, thanks for the help dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Till next time my son." He said giving me a final hug.

After that I just wondered around the party getting congratulations and hugs and lots of pity for my sight. I just moved to the next person when the latter happened.

I was heading to the punch table when I saw Rachel behind me walking straight at me. (By the way, Rachel already became the Oracle right after the award ceremony.) "Hey Percy, this party is awesome. I guess Olympians don't have any other kind."

"Ha, It's great once you get past the bad dance moves." We both laughed." So how's being an oracle going so far?"

"Well, after you get over the initial shock, the sporadic prophecies, and just about every demigod giving me a wide birth than everything's great. How are you doing?"

I shrugged," Once you get past not being able to see your fine." I said with a grin.

"I'm so sorry Percy, you have the worst luck ever. You deserve a break after all you've done."

" I would love to take a break Rachel, but I have a feeling the Fates will not be so kind. She is still out there. Some how she escaped, and she will return. She is now the biggest threat to Olympus still roaming free. I will have to be there to stop her when she returns."

Rachel nodded sadly," I'm sorry Percy. But just try and enjoy this week. Ok?"  
"Sure Rache, I'll leave you to enjoy the party. Have fun, you are now stuck with Apollo for the rest of your life."

She frowned," What's wrong with Apollo?"

"Oh nothing. I'll see you around Rachel. Congratulations." I said before doing something my dad taught me. It's called vapor travel. In which I basically use the water molecules in the air to teleport.

I arrived at the other end of the party grounds on the beach, the one closest to the forest. Unfortunately this was where all the lovebirds hung out if you know what I mean. On this end there was Chris and Clarrise, Aphrodite and Ares, and all the other couples.

"Oh, come on people! Get a room!" I yelled at them. They all stared at me for a bit before everyone cracked up. After a while I couldn't hold it in and I joined in. We didn't stop until we were on the floor crying. After we all picked ourselves up we went back to the party and danced for a while. After I was dancing with Katie and really enjoying myself. But that all changed when I saw _her_.

She was on the edge of the woods by the beach just staring at the party. Of course she didn't know even though I was blind I could still see. I quickly apologized to Katie and said I had some business to attend to. She just waved it off and told me to go ahead. I nodded and vapor traveled to the edge of the woods behind where she was. When I got there she was gone. I cursed under my breath.

I searched around the area but couldn't find a trace of her. I was about to give up a turn back to the party when I heard a shout from deeper within the forest. I took off, dodging trees and jumping over branches. Cries of help filled my ears as I sped up. I knew that voice and I owed it to his sister to keep him safe.

As I reached the clearing where he was. I saw the one thing I didn't want to deal with.

**Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favortiers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy POV**

"Annabeth, take the knife away from Nico's throat and I might let you leave with your other hand." I said to the bioutch that tore my heart out. She held Nico hostage in the clearing deep in the forest. Somehow she had both her hands again. But her right was made up of a black material that I couldn't figure out what it was.

She pressed the knife tighter to Nico's throat," Oh Seaweed Brain, still as stupid as when I left you. You really think I would give up my little shield?"

"Why are you doing this Annabeth. Is it not enough you have taken the lives of your friends? You have to take the life of my family?"

"It will never be enough. I will commit the rest of my life to destroying you and the gods."  
"Why would you do this?"

"Power! Someone has offered me immense power. How can I deny it? To be more powerful than the gods. It's what every mortal dreams of. But to get to it, I have to make your life, a living hell. Tell me Seaweed Brain, how do you think little Nico's head would look AWAY from his body?"

"Personally I like Nico's head where it is. Don't you Nico?"

"Mhmm." Is all Nico could manage in his state.

Do you wish to test guile Percy?" Annabeth questioned digging the blade into Nico's throat.

"Perhaps you shouldn't mock her guile Nico?" I said annoyingly. I looked calm on the outside but inside my mind was on overdrive, trying to figure out how to get Nico out of this encounter alive. Think through my new powers I gained becoming a champion. Thank Athena's gift for my being able to think. Suddenly I got an idea. As if a little lightbulb went off in my head. Changing my mood instantly "Oh, Annabeth, you should not have returned." I spoke darkly as I slipped into the shadows (thank you Hades).  
As I sat in the shadows I decided I needed a better vantage point for my plan. I mist traveled to a branch just off to the left of Annabeth and Nico. When I reappeared I immediately felt the effects of the power use. I really need to practice this more often. Now I need to get Nico away. Using my enhanced water powers I concentrated on the water in Annabeth's blood and froze her. Not as in like an ice cube, as in I froze her in suspended animation. "Nico, get out of here. Bring back up."

"I can't leave you here with her." He protested!

"Go Nico! Run!" I yelled forcefully. Nico took off in the direction of camp. I turned back my attention to Annabeth. I was slowly losing focus with the loss of power and I couldn't hold my concentration any longer. Annabeth unfroze still in the position she was when she held Nico hostage. I jumped down from the tree branch I was on and landed about ten feet from my ex. "Next time you plan a hostage situation. Make sure the person your threatening can't do that." I said to her.

Her features scrunched in anger, then changed to an evil smile. "Oh Seaweed Brain, you don't know me at all if you think I came in here without a backup plan." I barely had time to think before I was surrounded by monsters. There's no way they could have snuck up on me. Now that I had my new aqua-vision. If they were teleported in then someone very powerful is trying to screw up my day. Around me stood exactly 3 hellhounds, 1 cyclops, and 4 weird multi-handed beings that evidently had no or little water in them because all I could see was there outline.

Wordlessly I drew my sword and waited for the first monster to attack. Of course the one behind me thought it had the best chance and it happened to be a hellhound. It leapt at me and I rolled towards it, bringing my sword tip down its belly before it vaporized into a shower of dust. That's when the rest of the hellhounds decided to avenge their late brother. I brought down a lightning bolt from Zeus going through both Hellhounds and one of the 4 armed creatures. I watched it as it died and it didn't disintegrate which I found odd. But even weirder was was that it crumbled into the earth. Deciding to ponder it later I charged the cyclops who held a flamethrower in his hands waiting to turn me into a Percy-Ka-Bob. I charged right into the white hot flame and baseball slid under the cyclops who was still intent on the jet of flame where he thought I was. I could only imagine his surprised face when my sword stuck out of his stomach. I saw one of the new monsters move towards me and I faced him. But what I was really concentrating on was Annabeth moving behind me. I ran towards the monster jumping into the air and brought my sword down unto the multi-limbed creature. When I whipped around to face the now surprised Annabeth I heard a grunt and the sound of something flying in the air. I understood what it was exactly as the rock hit me. Sending me flying through the air into a tree with a whoosh escaping my lungs. Before I could get up Annabeth was on top of me with her knife to my throat. I had no energy left, using my new found powers had taken it out of me. In the distance I could hear the camp with Nico rushing to my aid but I knew that nothing would stop what would happen next.

"When I'm done with you here, I'll be visiting your mother and step-dad. I'll see you in hell Perseus." She said as her blade slid across my throat. With my dying seconds I watched her step back. Summoning my last reserves of strength I threw my sword at her crumbling form. It stuck her right in the right eye as she disappeared into the ground. "Gotcha." I said as the world faded. Again. I felt a flash as a god appeared next to me. A familiar warm feeling washed over me as I slipped from the world. Again.

**Alright guys don't freak out on me. I promise Percy will not be absent from the story...Mostly...Maybe. Haha, you'll just have to read my next chapter to find out. And the one after that, and so on and so forth. Also, I know Percy went down a little to easy, but bare with me. It's for the sake of the story. Thanks again for the few followers this story has. You guys are awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_In Tartarus_**  
**Third Person POV**

A horrendous sound resounded throughout the vast land of Tartarus. The sound was the scream of certain blonde haired diablo. Annabeth Chase with her hands holding where her eye used to be. A bronze sword bloodied on the tip lay close by. As Chase writhed around on the ground three beings observed her squirming body from the shadows. A quick conversation took place between the three and they came to an agreement. Gaea was the first to roll out of the shadows. She shifted in the ground towards the flailing body. The earth mother stood there till the body became still.

Annabeth Chase lay unconscious in a pool of her own blood. Gaea moved towards her and move her hand in a waving motion over her face. Her eye was gone, Gaea left it like that as a reminder, but her wounds were healed. "Wake my champion." The earth mother commanded. One grey eye snapped open.

Annabeth sat up almost zombie like and looked around studying her surroundings. When her eye rested on her mistress she quickly got to her feet and kneeled. " You will carry this mark as a reminder of your hate for demigods. You will need the hatred for what's to come."

" Does she possess the skill to carry out our plan Gaea?" Asked one of the beings in the dark.

"Yes. My champion is the perfect candidate for our plan."

The other being that had been silent for so long spoke now. This one was feminine and sound less dark. "Was she successful in killing Perseus Jackson?"

Gaea turned to the traitor demigod expecting an answer. "Yes all-powerful ones, I slit his throat myself."

"How did you receive that wound daughter of wisdom?" inquired the first voice.

"He did not go down that easy, he took my eye in his last breath." She answered.

"As the stories suggest, we calculated he would not die easily. But now you must train so that you can represent us as our champion. You shall receive our blessing as well as my wife's." Spoke the more masculine voice in the dark. Annabeth began to glow a black color and she literally became as a shadow. "You are now partially immortal and our champion. Train well for the rise of the dark protogenoi is almost at hand.

"Yes masters." Said the dark Annabeth Chase. She was no longer human, she was an evil thing, living only for suffering, only to see the world burn and plunge into darkness.

**_Camp Half-Blood's Infirmary_**  
**Third Person POV**

There was a dark atmosphere outside the infirmary, all were waiting for the verdict from Apollo and Chiron as they examined and tried to heal Percy. The gods, his friends, and his family sat in dreadful silence. Nothing was here except for the occasional snuff and moan from his mother. Both Poseidon and Paul tried to comfort her but nothing could quell a mother's mourn for her son. Thalia was off to the side being comforted by Artemis who surprisingly shed a tear for the one man she respected. Even Zeus and Ares were unusually melancholy. The campers were sitting with each other crying or mourning their friend. Lady Hestia sat on a bench next to the infirmary, tears flowing freely down her face as she said words like, "Why him?, or "Oh Perseus."

The door to the infirmary opened as Apollo walked out. Everyone rose and turned to the god of medicine. "Brother are you ok?" asked a concerned Artemis said at the weird look on her siblings face.

"I—I need to speak to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." he turned to said gods," Follow me, there has been a new—um, subject that needs to be discussed." He then sent a quick message to his twin "don't let anyone in the infirmary. Except Hestia, send her in." She nodded and sent the message to a now interested Hestia who rose and entered the infirmary.

"Dad, Uncle P, Uncle H, can you put up a sound proof shield so we can discuss this." Immediately the three interested gods threw up a barrier around them. "Guys, I don't know how, but Percy is alive." He got no farther because of the bone shuddering hug Poseidon had him in. Zeus had his chin on the ground in shock and Hades stayed impassive as he figured there was more or else Apollo would not have kept it secret." Uncle P, there is more. When Chiron and I were working on their was little we could do, he was dead when we reached him in the forest. Chiron threw water on him to heal his wound. It closed up but his heartbeat never started up. We tried to give him the refibulator but it didn't work. We had all but givin up and we were about to deliver the news when Percy bolted up from his seat reaching for his sword. When we finally calmed him down we told him how he was dead for over an hour. He seemed unfazed by this. We asked him what happened when Nico left him and he recounted how he killed a group of monsters before he was surprised by some weird 'multi-handed' monster. Then the Athena kid jumped on him and slit his throat. He said that when disappeared she was merging into the ground when he threw his sword and hit her in the eye before he faded."

The Big Three was stunned by this tale but their shock was broken by a massive earthquake from the earth-shaker. "I will have her head for trying to kill my son!" bellowed Poseidon.

"Peace brother." Said Hades," From young Perseus's tale it looks as if the Athena girl is dead already. But this new of her merging with the earth upsets me. As does the 'multi-handed' monsters. Did he say how they died?"

"Yeah, he told me they crumbled when he killed them. To me it kinda sounded like the—."

"Earth-born." Interrupted Zeus." Yes, Athena and I figured that Gaea was not far behind. We will need to prepare. Maybe even unite the camps, though Athena will not be happy, I think it will be the best."

"Agreed." Said Hades.

" But Apollo, how is Percy still alive?" questioned Poseidon," I mean I'm not complaining, I'm overjoyed. But how is it possible?"

"Uncle P, the only way I can think someone could survive a slit throat, and not having a heart beat for 2 hours is he isn't alive. In other words he has lost his soul."

"How is that possible?"

The last Great Prophecy had a line, 'the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap' . Kronos's scythe is what cause Percy to go blind, but it also reaped his soul with the cuts. Percy is now unable to die, he is an immortal but unbound from the ancient laws. He is probably the most powerful being we have on our side."

Everyone looked at Zeus waiting for him to blow up and try and make Percy swear allegiance even though it wouldn't do anything because he wouldn't be bound by the oath. But instead he merely stood their in thought. "I guess sister Hera's marriage and anger management classes were actually of some use." whispered Poseidon to Hades. The brothers both chuckled at that.

"So why doesn't Perseus want everyone to know he is alive?" Zeus asked

"Perce thinks that it would be wise if everyone thinks he is dead except a select few friends and family. So we have him as a wildcard in the next wars."

Zeus nodded in approval of this idea. "Very well. Then if Perseus is going to be our eternal champion then he should be aware of all we know as well. Maybe if we trust him he will in turn trust us."

Apollo, Poseidon, and Hades all looked at each other in bewilderment. This was a new side to their king they had never seen. This was how he was before he became king of their pantheon.

Apollo was the first to snap out of the daze," So he will need to learn about the Romans and the Protogenoi?"

"All of it. Now, we need to summon the council, and decide how young Perseus will go into hiding." With that they dropped the barrier and Zeus fired his lightning bolt into the sky to summon the council. They all flashed to the council room and awaited the rest of the Olympians.

**_Back in time at the infirmary_**  
**Percy POV**

After Apollo left I motioned for Chiron to join me by the bed. "Chiron, what does this mean?" I asked him referring to the loss of my soul.

"Well my boy, this means that you are stuck with me for the rest of my life." he said with his old mischievous look.

"Ha, Chiron, I guess it could be worse." I said chuckling.

"Don't forget Mr.D."

Instantly the smile fell from my face and Chiron couldn't help but laugh and eventually I joined in too.

"But Chiron, what did you mean the rest of your life?" I inquired.

He instantly got that far away look and I realized that without a soul, I would be around long after the gods, long after my friends, and beyond Chiron. This was the curse of immortality, but mine went even farther. I was to outlive immortality. "Hmm, well, all things in good time my boy. Let's take everything one day at a time." Chiron said. I smiled at this, Chiron always found a way to keep me going with his words of wisdom.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing in going into hiding?"

He sat there thinking for a while before he finally spoke," I think that you are making a wise choice to keep the ones you love safe. If your enemies think your dead then there is no reason to use the ones you love against them. And there's one thing I've learned about you, follow your heart and you will never make the wrong decision."

His words filled me with confidence in my decision. Then I had another thought. Surely Chiron could help me out. I mean, he's been around almost as long as the gods, he's seen it all.

"Hey Chiron, umm, I have this person that I like. Well, actually she's not a person. She's a goddess and ugh—."

"Lady Hestia?" He offered. Wow he is good. I guess I shouldn't be surprised him being an age old teacher.

"Yeah." I said," I mean I know she's a maiden goddess and all but I really like her and I don't know what to do."

"Well Percy," he started out and I could tell this was going to be a while." Hestia never swore to be a virgin forever. She was tired of Apollo's and Poseidon's constant attempts at wooing her, so she asked Zeus if she could remain a maiden. What many people don't know is she never swore to stay that way forever. If you ask me, I think she is waiting for the right person to spend forever with."

"Well that settles one problem, but how do I, u know."

"Tell her how you feel?" He supplied. I nodded my head," Hestia is a rather straight forward goddess. Just speak your heart. She won't laugh at you and she wouldn't embarrass you." I nodded again at his wisdom. Hestia is to kind to embarrass someone. "And something tells me that Lady Hestia may have a thing for you too." He said. I perked up at that to see a knowing smile on Chiron's face. I was about to ask him what he was talking about when the infirmary door opened to non other than Lady Hestia. The horror must have bend evident on my face cause Chiron whispered," Try not to look at her like that, good luck Percy. Remember, speak your heart." He said as he walked out the back door of the infirmary.

I watched him go in dread of what was about to happen. I don't care who you are, for someone who is VERY inexperienced in women, it's not easy to admit how you feel about someone. Especially a goddess. With a big gulp, I turned back to Hestia.

She walked towards my bed," Hello Percy, how are you feeling?" She said in that soft, comforting voice that I loved to hear.

"H—hey Lady Hestia, I'm ok I guess, a little bit of a sore throat, but fine nonetheless." I responded. She chuckled at my joke as she finally reached my bedside. It was only when she was standing over me that I realized she was in teenage form. Around sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Oh Perseus, you have the worst luck I've ever seen. But how did you survive?" she asked. Honestly I couldn't get my head around the reason as to why I'm alive.

" You remember how I became blind?"

She nodded," It was only a week ago, of course I remember."

I continued," Well what Apollo says is that when I was cut by Kronos's scythe it reaped my soul, taking my mortality. So I can't die, I can't age, and I'm unbound by the ancient laws."

She seemed to just be sitting there and absorbing the news." I'm just glad that you are alive Perseus. I think right now, that's all that matters. But are you ok? Why are you in bed?"

"Oh, I'm just sitting here because it's comfortable." I told her. She laughed again and the sound filled me with comfort that I had forgotten over the past 2 weeks. We carried out the laugh until we sat in a comfortable silence. "I'm going into hiding. At least until all this war is over. I need to keep my friends and family safe."

"That is very wise Perseus, I think that Athena's blessing is helping." She teased. I chuckled at that. "Make sure you tell your mother or she will be devastated. Everyone out there thinks that you are dead." I felt bad about that but I also knew that it was for the good of the camp. "I have plans for my mom and Paul. I just hope that my dad will honor them."

"I'm sure they are in good hands then." She said. The conversation drifted off there as we sat together. I tried to get my courage up but I was scared. More scared then when I had faced Kronos or any other monster. But this was it, I was going to admit my feelings for her!

"Lady Hestia?" I started of, she just looked at me with a quiet hmm. Ok it's go time, come on Percy. "I know we've only known each other for—."

"I know what your going to say Percy."

I sat there in surprise, like a deer caught in the headlights. Had she read my mind?

"Yes, Percy, I read your mind. I'm sorry, but I wanted to know your true feelings and intents. Apollo started that same sentence long ago and I knew all he wanted to do was have relations with me. Most men can only think about how to satisfy their desire. That's why I chose to stay a maiden. I know that your heart is pure and that you would never hurt me."

I let out a sigh of relief," So your not mad?"

She laughed," Why would I be mad? I love you Perseus Jackson."

I smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in a year. The first time since this war started. The kindest, most beautiful goddess in the world just said she loves me.

"I love you too Hestia." I said and we both leaned in for a kiss. When our lips met a warm feeling ran all throughout my body and I was in bliss. Her lips were so soft and gentle. We kept going, not breaking the kiss till we ran out of air. I sat there completely speechless. I couldn't remember my name. This was the best moment of my life. I finally snapped out of it after a minute or two.

Outside a thunder so loud that it could only come from Zeus's master bolt could be heard. " It is time for the council meeting Milady." I said as I jumped out of bed and held my arm out to her in an old-fashioned gesture." Would you do me the honor of being my date?" She giggled at my antics as she took my arm.

"The honor would be mine, my champion." She said as she stood. As soon as she rose to full height she teleported us to the Olympian throne room.

**Wow, reading back on the last part of that chapter, I'm not to happy, but I am horrible at romance scenes. Um, also I know that they got together really easily but again it's for the sake of the story. This story will carry out and will be up to a third war. I hope you guys enjoyed the rest of the chapter and again, thank you to my reviewers and favoriteers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

Percy and Lady Hestia were the last to arrive in the newly repaired throne room. The only being present are the 12 Olympians who sit on their respective throne, Hades on a guest throne of shadows, and the undiscovered couple (Percy and Hestia). At his arrival the faces of the Olympians are varied greatly because Percy has cheated death yet again. Gods and goddesses like Demeter, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Zeus, and Artemis seem unsurprised to see the unstoppable hero. Aphrodite was smiling widely and barely suppressed her squeal when she saw Percy with Hestia, Ares nodded his respect at Percy surprisingly, Dionysus and Hephaestus seemed happy to see the young man but tried to hide their feeling behind masks of indifference, Hera was stoic as usual, and Hermes was smiling like a madman seeing the son of Poseidon. When Poseidon sees Percy he rises from his throne, shrinking to his human size, and hugs his favorite son forcing Percy, to his displeasure, to let go of Hestia's hand.

"Thank the fates you are alive son." He whispered while unintentionally crushing Percy's ribs.

"I haven't disappointed you yet dad." said Percy. Poseidon chuckled before finally letting go of his boy.

"Come, sit by my throne my son." He said patting Percy's back while pulling him in the direction of his throne.

"Thanks Dad, but if you don't mind, I'd like to sit next to Lady Hestia." Poseidon looked a little crestfallen at his reply but then he realized what his son said. Despite what many say, Poseidon was not an idiot. He had noticed when Percy was reluctant to let Hestia's hand go. He quickly put 2 and 2 together and came up with 4. At first he was jealous of his son and then he realized what he was thinking. He shouldn't be jealous of his son, he should be happy for him. He had found love with one of the best women Poseidon had ever known and for that he felt pride for his son and sister.

Percy was surprised when his father started chuckling. He hadn't expected his dad to take it that well. But here his father was laughing and patting his back. "Oh, looks like my son has picked up his father great taste in woman and his skills ey brother?" Said Poseidon mirth filled voice to Zeus who was sitting on his throne smiling with happiness for his sister.

"While I agree with the 'great taste in woman' part of that sentence we might need to have another entire council meeting to settle the 'skills' you speak of." The entire council laughed at the jibe.

Both Hestia and Percy were stuck in a state of shock at the complete exceptance of the council. But unbeknownst to Hestia, her entire family had hoped that she would find love. Now that she had, with the Hero of Olympus as the receiver of her love, they could not have hoped for a better person for her to spend the rest of time with than the loyal Son of Poseidon.

They both broke out in wide grins, overjoyed that they were excepted. When the entire council finally composed themselves and everyone was in their respective seats, with Percy sitting next to Hestia and his arm around her, the council was brought to order.

"Now," said Zeus, " this council was called to discuss the plans of my nephew, Perseus, and for him to tell everyone here what happened in that forest. Would you care to take the floor Nephew?"

"Thank you Uncle, but if you wouldn't mind I'd like my friends and family to be present for the meeting as my plans have much to do with them." Percy requested respectfully.

"Of course Champion. Hermes would you mind fetching..." Zeus gave a questioning look towards Percy.

Percy sat there and thought before rattling off a list of people," My mom, Nico, Rachel, Thalia, Clarrisse, and the rest of the cabin councilors please." He said before Hermes nodded his understanding and disappeared to go fetch the listed people. It was several minutes before he reappeared with the group.

When they saw the son of Poseidon they all ran to hug him. The first was his mother who hugged him tightly crying into his shoulder. " I thought I had lost you honey." She said.

"Nah mom, I'm still fighting, it'll take more than that to stop me." He said. When the mother and son finally finished with their reunion Thalia and Nico were next.

" Glad you're alright Kelp-Head." Thalia said as she punched him playfully and Percy winced slightly.

"I'm am to Thals."

"Just don't scare us again ok Perce?" Said Nico. It was more of a command than anything but Percy just smiled.

" I'll try Nico but you know better than most that I shouldn't make any promises." He said. Nico just nodded as he joined Thalia and Sally off to the side. The Cabin leaders came up next and there were greeting, hugs, and smiles all around. When everything settled down again Zeus repeated his request of Percy to tell them what happened in the woods of Camp Half-Blood.

As Percy recited what happened, the emotions and facial expressions of his listeners changed with every moment. Among the most prominent was Poseidon's furious expression and Athena's shameful downcast eyes. When the story was finished Artemis spoke up," So it looks as if you finished off the Athena child Perseus."

"Normally I would agree with you Lady Artemis, but I sense darker powers at work here as does your father Zeus." Eyes turned to Zeus to see his nod of confirmation," I think we can expect to see her again and she will be more dangerous and a lot angrier." Said the champion while he watched the downcast goddess of wisdom with his aqua-vision. He made a mental note to speak with her later.

"I agree, and I think that this is an excellent time for you to share your plan to the rest of the council and your comrades." prompted Zeus who again is showing his uncharacteristic humble attitude.

" Yes Lord Zeus,. He addresses the rest of the occupants in the room," I believe there is another war on the rise. Whoever Annabeth is working with will think I am dead now. I want to keep it that way. You guys are the only ones I trust to keep this a secret."

The entire council nodded their heads in seeing the wisdom of this request." I expect everyone present to swear by the River Styx that they will keep our champion's secret and never mention it unless Percy says so." Commanded Zeus. Without any hesitation everyone spoke the oath as one. Thunder rumbled just above the throne room vibrating the roof slightly. "Perseus, my nephew, what shall they call you in public now that you will remain hidden?"

"I will introduce myself to them when the time comes," he said then turned to his friends," Trust me guys, you'll know its me."

"Good, now with that, demigods and... mortals," Zeus said looking at Sally," you must return home and rest for you have earned it. Again you have our gratitude in defending Olympus and our thrones of power, may you live long and bravely." He waved his hand and the demigods and Sally were each retuned to their homes and again only the immortals were left (which includes Percy now just so you guys remember).

"On to the next order of business," said Zeus looking grim " We all remember what happened after the first Titan war." All the gods nodded but Percy was out of the loop yet again. He raised his hand tentatively like he was in class. Hestia giggled at her boyfriends childlike behavior.

Zeus nodded for Perseus to ask his question. "Umm, Lord Zeus, what exactly happened after the first Titan war?"

Poseidon spoke for his brother," Percy, after the first Titan war, Gaea was angered that we had won the war. She awoke and gave birth to a new breed of immortals, the Giants."

Hestia took it from there," Each giant was born to counter a specific god or goddess."

" They are fearsome beings and can only be killed by a hero and a god working together." Said Poseidon.

Percy shrugged," Sounds easy enough, we just have to get one of you to help fight every time we run into one."

"Percy dear, these are elder children of the Earth mother and Tartarus, the very pit of hell. Two very powerful protogenoi. These will not be simple fights, they are fifteen feet tall powerful beings. On top of that, Gaia will throw every monster on Earth at us. It will be nearly impossible to have a full out war with them with just Camp Half-Blood." Said Hestia.

"Right so it will just be another day at work." Her boyfriend said.

" Your right Perseus, for you demigods at Camp Half-Blood, fighting and winning unwinnable battles are nothing new."

"Uncle, why do you keep referring to Camp like we're not the only place with people able to fight?"

" Far to the west, in California, there is another camp." This grabbed the champion's attention.

"What kind of camp are we talking about here?"

Poseidon spoke again " Percy Chiron explained to you about our world?" Percy nodded," and he told you how we move with the heart of the west? Well Rome was once such a place where we resided. But under roman worship we were different gods with different names and personalities. We would have kids in Roman persona and some kids in Greek. Sometimes we have completely different attitudes. Like Ares becomes more serious and honorable when it comes to war. In some cases though," he said stealing a glance at Athena," we turn for the worse and become more ornery."

"If we unite the camps, many of us will be incapacitated because of the fight over are personalities. Only those who are either completely Greek, completely Roman, or don't change from Greece to Rome." Said Zeus.

Percy said to Hestia, still facing forward, "Will you be ok?" He asked with his voice full of worry.

" Don't worry about me." She said to him. She gave him a peck on the cheek," I don't change much from Greek to Roman, I'll be fine."

Percy sighed in relief, he wouldn't be able to purposely put his girlfriend in pain and he would have felt terrible if he was putting her in a position to receive any discomfort. "Good, I don't want you to get hurt."

A suppressed squeal was heard near the position of Aphrodite's throne.

"Before you go Champion I give you my full blessing, allowing you to enter my domain, have complete control over lightning and the winds."

Then Poseidon blessed him," I give you my complete blessing giving you the power to cause earthquakes, bring storms, and I give you your final boost in power over water. You now have the same amount of control over water as a god.

Hades rose," I bless you nephew giving you power over the dead, hellfire, the riches of the earth, the ground, and complete mastery of the shadows.

Ares in turn stood up and blessed Percy giving him control over the losing side of wars ghosts, and gave him power over the emotion anger. Being blessed by Hermes got the champion complete power over speech, stealing, traveling, sports, and athletes. So now he was a complete athlete, both lithe and well muscled. Next Apollo gave him his blessing and gave him power over music, medicine, plague, knowledge, and truth. Dionysus blessed Percy with full power over madness, and merry-making and Hephaestus blessed him with power over the creating fire, and knowledge over metal and mechanics.

Athena blessed him fully with the knowledge of useful crafts, war, battle, wisdom, inspiration, and justice. Artemis, Hera, and Demeter had already given him their full blessing.

Then Hestia surprised her boyfriend," I give you my full blessing, you have power over the hearth, home, and the healing flame." She said kissing him on the forehead. A feeling of warmth rushed throughout his body."

" Thanks babe." He whispered before giving her a loving kiss. Her ear tingled from where his breath touched and her ears turned red. There was an unfamiliar feeling to her chest. She realized it was her heart fluttering around like a butterfly.

"Right," Zeus intervened before the atmosphere became awkward for the rest of the gods," so Nephew, you will have 2 months respite for your service in the war and then we will have to start sending you on missions in preparation of the next Giantomachy. We must unite the camps no matter how much disarray we are put in. During that time you will have to lead your people and the Romans there's and work together or we shall surely perish."

Percy nodded his understanding "Thank you Uncle, I will see you in two months." Zeus nodded.

" Meeting adjourned!" Said Zeus before he disappeared with Queen Hera in a shower of sparks.

"Mr. D, why are you the god of theater and not Uncle Z?" asked Percy. The gods chuckled.

" Well we wouldn't want all that power going to father's head would we?" said Dionysus. Again slight chuckles could be heard. After the exchange most of the gods flashed out to go about there regular business. The only ones left in the room were: Hades cause Percy asked him to stay, Poseidon, Athena, and Hestia.

Deciding not to waste his time the Champion of Olympus walked up to the god of the dead. " Thank you for staying Uncle Hades."

"No problem Perseus. I never thanked you for getting me my children's recognition at camp."

"Don't mention it Uncle, we would have failed if you had not arrived."

Hades nodded slightly in agreement," Nonetheless you have my thanks. I sense you require something of me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could come visit in a couple weeks and get some training in with some past heroes?"

"Of course, just come by any chance you get, a lot of them have grown quite bored with the day to day routine in Elysium."

"Great! I will see you soon."

"Goodbye Perseus, and take care of my sister or not even hiding in your fathers domain will keep you from my wrath."

Percy gulped nervously but managed a weak smile," I would expect nothing else Lord Hades."

Hades gave a final goodbye before melting into the shadows and disappearing.

"He means what he says son." Poseidon's voice came from behind him. He turned to see his father with an emotional mask on his face. It was just them at this end of the throne room. Both Hestia and Athena were at the other end of the room discussing the things goddesses discuss.

"I know dad, if there's one thing about Hades that I've learned is that he will do exactly as he says... How do you feel about it?"

Poseidon smiled,"I'm happy for both of you. I don't know how you managed to steal Hestia's heart, but I do know is that she deserves the best. And who better than my very own son." He gave a pause before going on," Percy, after this war and the lost you've suffered, you deserve to be happy more than any other."

"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me." Percy's heart felt happier in one day than it had in his whole life, first the goddess of his dreams is now his girlfriend and his father is giving complements to him. His life had never felt so complete. He just needed to get one more thing done before he could finally rest. " Hey dad, I need a favor from you."

"Anything Percy. What is it?"

"Before I Annabeth tried to kill me, she threatened to come after my mom and Paul."

"And you want me to place them under my protection." He finished for Percy." With the coming war I think that's a good idea. I can't bring them to Atlantis, regular mortals can't survive under the water like that; and I won't be able to personally protect them because I will be incapacitated with the battle of my personalities. So I'll have to send a protector and place some magic over their home."

"That sound good. But Dad, you won't be effected by the split personalities that bad will you?"

"I'm afraid so Son. You see the Romans weren't big on sea travel and they were afraid of me. I wasn't worshiped like Zeus or Ares was. They will hold most of the power when the changes start to occur. I think that's a good thing with our kings new attitude change, but he too will still be incapacitated."

"Yeah, I noticed he was a lot mellower and king-like instead of acting like a tyrant."

"I think you have changed his attitude towards Demi-gods. He seems realize that if we trust you then you will trust us."

"That is someone I could follow." Said Percy

"I as well Son." Said a thoughtful Poseidon. He was about to leave but stopped and looked to his son to give him one last word," Remember Percy, you will have to bring the two camps together and lead them to victory. Once they are united we will be able to assist in the war. Goodbye son, you've made me proud." He said before dissolving into sea mist and disappearing into the air.

Percy walked to the two waiting women at the other end of the throne room. Instead of walking the entire way Percy just concentrated to the spot right behind Hestia and mist-traveled right behind her. When he appeared behind her he covered his girlfriends eyes with his hands. "Guess who." He said.

She sighed but went along with it," Who?"

"Me!" He said before letting go.

" I foresee many difficulties with this one Aunt Hestia." Said a smile suppressing Athena.

Hestia looked down barely keeping a smile off her lips," Yes, he isn't the brightest flame in the fire." She said.

"Heyyyy!" Complained Percy. But both goddesses where to busy laughing to care. Eventually Percy joined in and the three had a good laugh. They finally settled down after a minute.

"So Perseus I assume that you will be spending some more time with my aunt here?" Questioned Athena with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." He said putting his arm around Hestia's shoulder while giving her a kiss on the cheek. You could just barely see Hestia's face turn red, but she was enjoying every minute of it." But soon I have to start training again. I asked Uncle Hades if I could come train with some of the past heroes and he gave me permission."

"That's very wise of you Champion, you can learn from their mistakes and of their strengths and experiences."

"It appears your blessing was of some use niece." That was Hestia.

"Yes it does. Umm, Aunt Hestia, would you mind if I spoke to Perseus in private?" Athena asked.

"Sure." Said Hestia before she turned to her boyfriend," I'll be waiting for you outside dear." She said giving him a kiss. She disappeared in flames leaving him alone with her niece.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about Lady Athena?" He asked even though he knew where this was going.

"Perseus I truly am sorry for what my daughter has been putting you through. I never knew that one of my own would do such a thing. I am asha—."

"Lady Athena, as I told you before, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are not responsible for what your children do and neither is it the other way around." Said Percy. As the Champion of Olympus he was now basically an assassin/soldier/nanny so it was his job to keep everyone happy." And I never want you to use the words 'I' and 'ashamed' in the same sentence again. You are a goddess," he said trying to get her back to her prideful self. That was the Athena need by Olympus right now," You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Athena's posture straightened out," You right, I am an Olympian. Thank you Perseus. I will see you again soon Champion. Take care of Hestia or I will hunt you down and make sure you can never have children."

Percy smiled," That's the Athena I know. Goodnight Lady Athena." He said giving her a bow as the goddess flashed out.

Alone again in the throne room Percy sighed, he was finally free. Only for two months, but nonetheless free. He walked out of the throne room to a waiting Hestia.

"Hey," she said," that was quick."

"Yeah, she just needed a quick pep talk to get her going, she's fine now."

"Good, she was quite downcast during the meeting."

"Oh she is quite over that." He said remembering the fiery confidence that had replaced the foggy gloom in Athena's eyes. " So, I'm tired and I can't go back to Camp."

"We could go to my place." Said Hestia as she hooked her arm around his and leaned her head on his chest. They started walking down to the city of Olympus from the throne room.

"Well I wasn't looking to take it that far just yet but now that you invited me, I can hardly say no now can I." He said twisting the meaning of her words a little even though he knew what she meant.

She giggled knowing he was joking and slapped him lightly on the chest," You know that's not what I meant."

"Haha, I know what you meant my flame." He said kissing the top of her head. They kept walking down the street until they reached the first buildings of the town

"So do you want to teleport us to my palace?"

"Nah, I was thinking we could have a nice walk in the moonlight." He said officially starting their first experience together. As they walked the stars twinkled over head and the moon accented the mood perfectly.

"I love you Perseus Jackson."

"I love you Hestia."

**Again, thank you for he support of my readers and reviewers. It feels great to know you guys like the story. Thank you to Chakor Reulle, frozenlavareflector, and prince of the seas for you reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is just a small filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to see a mess of dark brown hair on my chest. I looked down to see Hestia snuggling into the crook of my arm. I smiled seeing the peaceful look on her face, but then I realized where I was and who I was in bed with. In a panic I threw the covers off of me and check to see if we still had our clothes on. Thank the gods we were still clothed. That's when last nights events came flooding back to me.

_Flashback_

_Hestia and I were sitting in the kitchen of her palace finishing up our dinner. When we were done I offered to sleep on the couch since this was our first night together. Hestia refused to let her boyfriend sleep on a couch. After a bit of convincing she finally relented to letting me sleep on the couch. She came over to kiss me goodnight. It was meant to be a quick kiss but it quickly turned into passionate makeout session. Hestia wrapped her legs around my waist and continued the session. I stood up with her and walked upstairs still kissing her. Opening her bedroom door I headed for the bed and plopped down with her into the warm, soft bed. When we had finished making out we just laid there cuddling. She fell asleep first in my arms and I followed after having the best sleep I had ever slept._

Hestia's stirring brought me back to the present. She smiled at me, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she stopped suddenly, realizing where we were. I felt the rush of panic she felt before I told her everything was fine.

"Don't worry, we didn't have sex last night and we are still clothed." I said soothingly. She calmed down at that and laid her head back down on my chest.

It was a while before she spoke," Well I guess you won't be sleeping on the couch." She said matter-of-factly.

I chuckled," I guess not." We sat there for a while, just enjoying being close to each other. Until my stomach churned.

Hestia giggled," Looks like someone is hungry." She said as she propped herself up. "Want me to make you something."

"Why don't I make something for you. You stay right here I'll be right back." I left the room to make breakfast. In the kitchen I pulled out a pan and made an omelet with all the fixings, some bacon, sausage, and toast. I put these on a tray with some orange juice and milk. And to top it all off I created an ice rose and put it in a vase for her. "I think she'll like this." I thought.

I took the tray upstairs and opened the door to an excited hearth goddess. She was sitting in the bed with the covers thrown off and a big smile on her face. I smiled back and brought the tray over to her and set it on her lap.

"Breakfast is served." I said in a French accent. She laughed at my joke before digging in.

"Wow, Percy, did you make this yourself?"

"Of course, only the best for my girlfriend." Both of our ears grew a little pink from the statement.

As she ate I sat down on the other side of the bed. I began drifting off and thinking about all the things I wanted to do. I was gonna have to train hard for the upcoming war against the giants, bring the Romans and Greeks together, and get everyone out alive. Unfortunately I knew that not everyone was going to survive this war. I gripped riptide in anxiousness, but I realized there was nothing there. I began to panic searching my pants, then jumping off the bed to search for the pen in the room.

" What's a matter Percy? She asked, her voice full of worry.

"I can't find riptide!" I kept searching through the room knowing it was of no use. Riptide always returned to my pocket.

"Well, where do you remember having it last?" **( Is that not what is always asked in these situations?")**

"I had it at the celebration, and then I went into the forest, fought Annabeth, lost it, but then it returned to my pocket and then I..." Oh no, not that!

"And then I threw it at Annabeth and it disappeared with her." I said with sadness. Now she has my weapon and will probably use it against me.

Hestia came over to comfort me," I'm sorry Percy, I know how much it meant to you." I just nodded my head still mourning the loss of my sword.

I guess Hestia decided to cheer me up," You know, I have something just for this occasion." she said walking towards the chest in her room. With a swipe of her hand it opened up and she pulled out a curved object of about three and a half feet long covered in a large cloth. The scars across my eyes started to throb with pain.

I realized what the blade was just as she set it on the bed and uncovered the scythe of Kronos.

" Where-, where did you get that! It was destroyed in-. Your hearth?" I asked.

"I saved it for you, it was going to be a gift as the champion."

"But Hest, if Zeus knew I had this—"

" I think that Zeus will make an exception for his and the rest of the councils favorite Demi-god and indestructible nephew."

I thought about it for a while. The pros: I would have the most powerful blade ever created and I would be able to dispatch any enemy that rose against Olympus. Immortals and mortals alike. The cons: Zeus will not be happy.

"I think that the pros out way the cons." She nodded and gave the blade to me. I took it and was about to swing it around before Hestia stopped me.

"I wouldn't swing it around so carelessly dear. It doesn't need to touch anything to destroy it." I nodded in understanding.

"What is it called?"

"It is yours to name, Father never named it when it was reformed."

I nodded," I will call it... πυρκαγιά. Wildfire, after you." Hestia blushed a scarlet color. She stood on her tip-toes and pecked me on the lips.

" You better get going, my brother will be expecting you." She said getting my supplies together. "How long will you be down there.

" A week, maybe two. Will you come visit me down there?"

"Of course, I'm sure Hades will make an exception for his favorite sister and nephew."

" Good, I'll see you down there then. Wish me luck in training." I said heading down stairs with my supplies."

We reached the central corridor heading for the palace door and started our trek down it.

She snorted," It's not like you've ever gotten any luck."

"I did when I met you my lady." I said in a soft tone, barely audible. But Hestia heard it. She turned to me when we reached the door.

"I think I was the lucky one Percy, I'll see you in a couple days. Train hard my soldier." She said before giving me one final loving kiss before disappearing in a shower of flames.

" I am definitely the lucky one." I said before I mist traveled to DOA recording studio to enter the Underworld to begin my training.

**Alright, I feel like I'm not clarifying this enough for me if I was writing. Percy is blind, but using the moisture in the air he can see people, nature, and water. He can see non water objects by seeing the absence of water in the air. He now possesses Kronos's all powerful scythe, which can make anything fade or die. That makeout scene is probably the closest I will get to a lemon. Anything else will be skipped over. There will be HoO and for you crazy Percy fans (like I am) Percy will be a total badass. Thank you again to all my reviewers.**


End file.
